


You Have to Love Her

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus' words come back to haunt Spike</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have to Love Her

**Author's Note:**

> Written December 2006 for Stories_100. Prompt 080 - Lost

Old Angelus was many things, but blind wasn't one of them. He hit the nail squarely on the head when he told me, “To kill this girl... you have to love her.”

Truth? I've never seen the Slayer look happier than back when she used to kick my sorry ass on a regular basis. Oh, those golden days of dancing with death. How she glowed...

Look at her now.

Lost. Ashamed. The merest shadow of herself.

Funny, ain't it? All it took was my love to bring her down.

What's even funnier is that loving her is killing me too.


End file.
